In a typical domestic environment, dogs are washed in bathtubs, shower stalls, or laundry tubs or bins by their owners. Moreover, bathing a dog may be difficult if the dog becomes frightened, anxious or otherwise difficult to control. A problem currently exists for bathing handicapped dogs or dogs having difficulty with mobility of their limbs making bathing the dog a difficult task; since these pets generally face problems in standing, or getting a bath as they cannot move properly, bathing a handicapped pet becomes a cumbersome process for the pet owner, especially if the dog is of a large breed.
The prior art has shown various apparatuses that solve problems for pet bathing. The Powers U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,276 B2 describes an apparatus, system and a method for supporting an animal during grooming of the animal. The apparatus may have a base which may be placed on a wash tub having drainage into the wash tub below, supported by a leg and a pair of side walls of the wash tub wherein the leg may have an adjustable length which may allow the leg to push against the wash tub and the animal may be placed on top of the base with the leg and/or may be groomed while on the base.
A pet bathing system is disclosed in Patent No US 20150020754 A1. The system provides improved pet bathing for quadruped animals including feline species possessing claws and an aversion to water, the invention further retains feline pets during bathing in a manner that is safe for both owner and animal.
Also, various prior art apparatuses have been designed in solves mobility issues with pets. The Moore U.S. Pat. No. 7,325,516 B2 describes a mobility assistance vest for pets. The Patent Kissel No US 20140174379 A1 describes a harness system for pets with mobility handicap wherein a paw pad protector harness lightweight assembly of straps and buckles are used to hold a variety of pet footwear securely in place for weather condition protection, and for protecting pet paws and legs from exposure to hazardous environments. The U.S. Pat. No. 7,284,504 B1 discloses method of carrying and assisting movement of a dog using an elongated carrying strap.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus that solves problems for pets having difficulty in mobility or handicapped pets that need to be bathed. The present invention solves these problems by providing a bathing pet apparatus for handicapped pets or pets with difficulty moving, or pets having missing limbs etc., that is simple and easy to use regardless of the size of the breed.